This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many passenger vehicles and trucks are now equipped with keyless entry systems alone or in combination with a traditional mechanical-type (i.e. key) entry system. In many instances, the keyless entry system includes a portable device, such as a key fob, having pushbuttons that can be manipulated to unlock/lock the vehicle doors as well as perform other functions (i.e. selective activation of alarms, headlights and/or the ignition system) through encoded RF signals transmitted to a vehicle-installed receiver. Typically, the signals supplied to the receiver are primarily used to control the selective locking and unlocking of a power-operated door latch mechanism.
Certain vehicles may be equipped with a vehicle-mounted keyless entry system. Typically, a touch device, such as a keypad, is mounted to the vehicle in close proximity to the door handle (i.e. on the door or the B-pillar) which enables an authorized user to enter a passcode consisting of a sequence of alpha or numerical codes. Upon verification of the passcode, an on-board controller unit controls operation of the power-operated door latch mechanism. The keypad may also be used to control other vehicle operational functions such as, for example, power release of the gas tank cover or the tailgate lift system following entry and verification of the correct passcode. Some keypads use pushbuttons and/or switches to enter the authentication code. One example of a touchless keyless entry keypad associated with a vehicle entry system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,400,265 (hereinafter the '265 patent”) the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. As disclosed in the '265 patent, a plurality of proximity sensors, such as capacitive sensors, are used as the code input interfaces associated with the keypad.
Still other vehicles may be equipped with a passive keyless entry (PKE) system which utilizes a transmitter carried by the user to provide a signal to the vehicle-mounted receiver for controlling activation of the power-operated door latch mechanism with some limited tactile input from the user. Typically, close proximity of the transmitter to the vehicle and a single action, such as touching the door handle or waving in proximity to a motion detector, act to control the locking and unlocking function of the vehicle door.
While such keyless entry systems have found widespread applications in vehicle door systems (i.e. passenger doors, tailgates and closure doors), a need exists to continually advance the art and address known deficiencies associated with conventional keyless entry systems. For example, a need exists to provide additional authentication protocol to improve security and limit unintended access to the vehicle's passenger and/or storage compartments. Another need to be addressed includes limiting electrical power usage associated with “false activation” of the keypad caused by inadvertent inputs to the keypad. Such inadvertent inputs can, for example, be caused by rain, flying debris or carwash spray jets contacting the capacitive sensors associated with the keypad. As a byproduct of solving such deficiencies, inadvertent operation of the door latch mechanism will be prevented to maintain the door in its proper locked or unlocked state.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system of keyless entry of passenger entry doors and closure members in motor vehicles and other devices. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above-noted shortcomings and advances the art is desired.